


homin | drinks

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin share beverages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homin | drinks

When they drink coffee, Changmin always orders a caramel macchiato because it reminds him of Kyuhyun.

Yunho orders a black coffee, forgets that he doesn't like black coffee, and dumps a grand total of ten sugar packets into his small cup.

"Have some coffee with your sugar there, hyung," Changmin remarks.

Yunho ignores him.

*

When they drink tea, Changmin announces that he's trying to lose weight. Yunho asks if that's why he isn't drinking wine at nine in the morning.

Yunho sips his herbal tea and lets the warm liquid soothe his body. For him, a cup of tea is a healing ritual: healing both his body and soul.

*

When they drink alcohol, they're usually in the back of some smoky restaurant with their dancers after a concert. Yunho makes a grand speech and thanks everyone profusely. Changmin nods his assent (after all, Yunho speaks for both of them) and goes back to downing shots of soju.

By the end of the night, Yunho is still fairly sober (he gave a lot of speeches) while Changmin is wobbling around pretending that he's not intoxicated. Yunho just laughs and gently guides him into a taxi to ensure he gets home safely.

*

When they drink together for the first time after Yunho's enlistment, they meet in a private room in the back of one of their favorite restaurants. This time, there are no managers, no dancers, no friends, just each other.

Yunho pours out soju for Changmin before pouring for himself. Changmin shoves meat into his mouth while he tries to think of what to say. When Yunho enlisted, he'd been proud and a little relieved. They'd spent every waking moment together it seemed, and he had been ready for some time apart. But the past three months had been longer than he had expected. Before when they'd been apart, they'd at least be able to contact each other. Simple things like "Have you eaten?" or "Are you testing well?"

But now...

Changmin gives up attempting to communicate his relief at spending time with Yunho and instead simply asks, "How's army?"

Yunho launches into a full description of all of his training activities and platoon mates and army concerts. He talks about meeting up with the enlisted Super Junior members and Jaejoong and some of his friends from long ago. He talks and talks but he doesn't answer the one question Changmin cares about the most.

"But how are you?"

Changmin knows that to everyone else, Yunho will give them a glowing review of his army progress. He's healthy, he's eating well, he's getting enough sleep. That way, his mother won't worry.

But to Changmin, Yunho will tell him the truth. "It's hard, Changminnie," he says quietly. "I thought it would be easier, but it's hard."

"Yeah," is the only thing Changmin can say in reply.

When they part ways, they hug goodbye. Changmin tries to convey all of his unspoken thoughts in their embrace, and part of him believes that Yunho understands.

"I'll see you soon," he says. "And I'll try to write you in the army. I'm sure the fans will send me your address."

"Yeah," Changmin replies. "I'm sure they will."


End file.
